1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a front facing sitting pillow. More particularly, the present front facing sitting pillow mounts or sits on a table desk or tray to allow a person to lean forward and place their face into the pillow. The pillow allows a person to sit at a desk, airplane seat or similar, and sleep is a forward facing position.
2. Description of Related Art
including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
When traveling on a bus, plane or train a person typically will lay back or to a side to rest or sleep. Some people choose to rock forward and rest their head in their hands and they place their elbows on a desk, table or tray. This makes it difficult to comfortably sleep and often when a person falls asleep the person loses muscle tension in their arms and the head will drop to wake the person. There have been several patents for supporting a face when a person is laying forward to get a massage, but these patents support and entire body and are not supported or mounted on an existing table or desk.
A number of patents and or publications have been made to address these issues. Exemplary examples of patents and or publication that try to address this/these problem(s) are identified and discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,361 issued May 5, 1987 to Merrill Patterson discloses a Physical Therapy Chair. The chair requires a person the sit on the chair and lean forward to place their forehead on a pad. The person can then get a back massage or adjustment while seated in the chair. While the patent allows a person the sit in the chair and lay forward to rest, the invention is not supported on a desk or table and further, the invention does not support the chin to prevent the head from dropping if the person falls asleep.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,040 issued Nov. 20, 1990 to Michael A. Gillotti discloses a Portable massage chair. A person places their legs through the chair and lays forward. The chair allows a person to place their chest on the front support and to receive a back massage. While the patent provides support for the chest of a person, the invention is not supported on a desk or table and the invention does not support the chin of a person to prevent the person from slumping down.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,078 issued on Mar. 28, 1993 for Linda A. Riach and U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,402 issued on Jun. 9, 1998 to Muchael Gillotti both discloses an Adjustable Therapy or Massage Chair. In these chairs a person kneels forward with the majority of the weight distributed on the shins, posterior and chest. The arms of the user are usually crossed in front of the user. A person places their face in an inverted “U” that supports the forehead of the person getting a massage or therapy. While this allows a person to rest in a forward orientation it is not configured to be supported on a desk table or tray where a traveler can easily carry and transport the face and head of the traveler.
What is needed is a pillow that supports the face and head of a user as they rest in a forward laying orientation. The ideal product rests or mounts on a table, desk or tray. The proposed front facing sitting pillow provides the solution.